


Carnal Smile

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom Luna, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Hoo Boy this is the most NSFW I've written., I'm very gay for luna, Light Bondage, Mild breath play, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, all kinks were worked out before hand., crops, kinda worried it might show through., knee spreaders, like literally this is my first nsfw fic, lunas a freak in my mind though, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luna is a lot more dominant than she lets on in public.





	Carnal Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just really fucking Gay for Luna alright.

Luna’s smile was always soft and demure. Ladylike in the highest caliber of the word. Poised and striking. And when she’d lean in to whisper in her lone attendant’s ear, it would turn mischievous only in the slightest. 

However, in moments like this, it turned into a grin that promised nothing but being devoured.

She sat on the bed next to you, fondness in her eyes. She wore nothing but a matching set of lilac panties and bra, sheer and leaving nothing to the imagination. Through the fabric you could see rosy pink nipples pressed against the mesh. Light blond curls could be seen through the panties, trimmed but not shaven. In her hand she held a riding crop, and lovelying caressed you with it. The sight was intoxicating. Lascivious, but regal. 

You’d done as she’s asked, and hadn’t moved since. She’d wanted you on your knees, stripped naked, shoulders touching the mattress, hands resting beside your head. In this position it was hard to breath, but worth the delight that danced in your lady’s eyes when she had seen you. Every once in awhile since you’d been here, without pattern or constance, you would hear the telltale swish of her riding crop, and feel a bloom of pain from your ass or thighs. Sometimes, a hum of interest would leave her.

She enjoyed seeing you struggle like this. Gasps leaving you at each strike, the way your breathing hitched when she would trace the crop over your skin rather than hurt you. The way your hands fisted the covers beneath you. Both pleasure and pain in equal amounts swirling through your body, brought to the surface by her hand. It made her proud to see you still managing to remain silent through it all. Though, with the last strike, a hint of your voice was inside the gasp that left you.

“Not a sound dear. You know the game.” Luna said softly, leaning down beside you to whisper in your ear. Her hand fisted in your hair, tugging your head slightly upwards, your neck stretching back so your shoulders wouldn’t leave the bed. Shuddering breaths left you as she kissed along the side of your neck, and then pulled away after a sharp nip to the soft space between your ear and jaw. She released your hair then, and took a step back. You lowered your head back down and sighed in relief now that your weren’t straining your neck.

“You’re doing so well, darling.” She cooed in an almost sickeningly sweet voice. 

The sound of it made you tense up, knowing that she had something planned. The thing about your lover, you knew, was that she wanted you to make a mistake. She wanted you to fail the tasks she set before you. Only because she wanted to ‘punish’ you. But your defiance, or rather your resistance to her ministrations, only made when you failed all the sweeter. And she loved you for it. From where your face was pressed against the bed, you shot her an almost victorious smile, as if daring her to go ahead with what she was planning. 

She dropped the riding crop on the bed beside you purposely, so you could see it was still within her reach. A threat and a promise, you weren’t going to be silent long. A shiver ran through you as she knelt on the bed next to your legs and then guided your knees apart, making sure there was enough room for her to kneel between them. Once she did, it was made clear to you that she placed herself there to ensure you couldn’t move from this new position. 

She leaned over you and trailed her hands down your sides, a feather light touch trailing across your ribcage, and then down your lower back, coming to a rest on the flesh of your hips. She then pressed a lingering kiss to the base of your spine, and you could feel her lips curve up into another smile. Her hands then trailed even lower, over the burning flesh of your ass, and the even lower. 

Your hands squeezed the blankets even harder when you felt her thumb press into you. She gently moved around inside you, lightly pressing and massaging the walls of your canal. Though she didn’t get much of a reaction at first, it felt good. Nearly loving. Though Luna was searching, you knew, and the second she found what she was looking for, she gave a delighted laugh when you jerked in surprise.

Fuck.

You knew that you would lose the game soon as she exploited the sensitive spot she had found. Her thumb circled inside you, pressing into it almost exclusively. She alternated the pressure, from feather light to almost kneading. And then, almost to spite your silence, her middle and index finger on her same hand started to torment your clit. Your thighs began to quiver, and your knees started to try and close themselves out of reflex. But almost meanly, with her own knees, she shoved them back into place.

“No moving love.” She said, a hint of sharpness in her voice.

It was getting harder and harder to stay silent. Your hips wanted to grind back against her hand, your whole body was trembling with the effort to stay still. Gods, you wanted to thrash, moan, press into her hand and just take what she was giving you. But you didn’t. Luna liked that you willingly sat still with no restraints. It gave her a sense of control that she lacked over her life. But you. You gave her everything she wanted from you and more. Even if it was a lot.

“Darling, be still.” She murmured, her chest pressed against you as she reached forward with her free hand, leaning against you for balance. You were practically panting from the exertion, your hips twitching occasionally against her as she worked you. Then her fingers found your right nipple, lightly rolling it between her fingers, squeezing it between them in an almost pinch, but not enough to hurt. Just enough to bring it to hardness before switching to the other. 

Then her fingers switched from rubbing over your clit to gently digging in and then increasing the pressure on either side of it, and twisting. Her thumb dug into that sensitive spot almost cruelly, rubbing it with firm pressure. And then there was her mouth, which had been licking and sucking a hickey into the back of your hip, suddenly biting the spot that she had ensured was sensitive from her ministrations. 

All together, the sudden changes managed to tear a cry from you. And the moment you did, everything stopped. You shot a look over your shoulder, somewhere between pleading for her to continue the pleasure, and dread because you knew what was coming. 

She had been kind so far. 

A wicked gleam entered her eye as she pulled her hand away from you, and sat up. Triumph was written on her features, pleasure taken from forcing what she wanted out of you. With unexpected strength, she reached forward and grabbed your hair, lifting your head once more. You had no choice but to follow, the pain making you hiss quietly. She made you sit all the way up, back onto your knees, until you were leaned flush against her.

“Oh darling.” She said, “All you had to do was be quiet.”

Then she almost viciously she tore into your throat. Biting, sucking, licking, your throat was soon littered with marks. Whines began to fall from your lips as her actions, and pained sighs as well. Mentally you damned her for the marks, knowing they’d be a pain to cover. But at the same time, the pleasure that began to lance through you with each nip was worth it. One could compare her assault to worship, as she made sure that nearly everywhere she could reach on your neck was covered. 

But then, without warning, she grabbed your shoulders and pushed you onto your back. With a soft grunt you landed, but before you could move she straddled your hips and pinned your wrists down. She was above you, her hair loose and curtaining around both your faces. 

“Don’t move.” She ordered, a mild threat in her tone, and the darkness in her eyes made want twist inside you. 

You obeyed of course, allowing her to manipulate you as she wished. Sometimes it was fun to struggle against her. Not many people knew that she’d received weapons training with the trident. She had a lot more muscle than people expected. Combined with the extra strength that was naturally given to an oracle, forcing you to submit was child’s play. However, she’d been tense of late. Lack of control was getting to her you could tell. Which is why you obeyed willingly and full heartedly. There was a time and a place to struggle, and tonight was not one of those nights.

The first thing she did was release your wrists and watch you. Upon seeing that you were cooperating, the smile returned, and a pleased hum left her. She then reached up above you to the headboard, pulling the ropes she’d had there out of their hiding places. The wicked gleam then returned, and she began to work on your arms with one of them. When the ropes came out, it usually meant that late you wouldn’t be able to follow the no moving rule. Whether you wanted to or not.

Every touch of the rope was deliberate, meant to bring an unruly sub to heel. Your wrists were bound in an inescapable tie, and then looped above your head. With the excess rope she almost reverently weaved your arms together. The result was something that looked like a dragonfly sleeve. Pretty, but above your head like this was only really functional at the wrists.

You made a show of tugging on the ropes, a facade of trying to escape. But really, it was to show Luna you weren’t going anywhere. And true to form, she had such control over the rope that it didn’t pinch, or cut off circulation. A pleased sigh left her, and then she swatted your hip for moving without prompting. 

A small whine left you, as you still hadn’t been allowed to speak. To which she only smiled, and then slid off you and to the side, getting off the bed before crouching down and reaching under it. Your eyes widened when you realize what she was reaching for, and your struggle to escape became a little more earnest. (But only because you knew it would excite Luna to see you trying, but not going anywhere thanks to her ties.)

From under the bed she pulled out a underwhelming lilac suitcase, and she shot an almost satisfied smile at your movements. Though you knew you shouldn’t move. But you figured you were already going to be punished, you might as well see just how far you could push Luna into making you submit. 

“Baby, you knew better than to make a noise.” She started, the locks on the suitcase clicking open. She pushed back the lid and her eyes freely roamed over it’s contents. You’d never seen the inside, but knew what she kept in there.

“I hate doing this, but you have to understand.” The pleased tone in her voice said otherwise, but you whined anyways. 

But then, from the case she pulled out an extendable spreader bar. Oh. It was going to be one of those nights. Another wave of desire rolled through you at the sight of it. She looked at your knees and then extended the bar as far as she wished, and then set to placing your knees in the loops of leather that were attached to it, and adjusting them so they wouldn’t slip. When she was finished you were completely spread open, and unable to budge against the hold of the bar. 

An amused huff left her as she watched you test the new binding, but then she pushed the bar up until it rested on your abdomen, and reached for the other rope. She made a show of looping one end of the bar, and then weaving the rope under your neck and creating a collar of sorts. Then with the rest she attached it to the other end of the bar, ensuring you couldn’t lower your legs. 

You were wide open, unable to move, and helpless before her. Which, with the look on her face, one that reminded you of a hunter about to take it’s kill, was just how she wanted it. 

“You’re usually so good.” She said, crawling back onto the bed, and the case sitting beside her still. “I told you not to make noise, but what did you do this time?” 

She placed her hands delicately on either side of your opening, and with her thumbs spread your lips apart. 

“If you want to make noise so bad...” She trailed off, and you knew you were in for it.

Then she leaned down, dragging her tongue up your slit, and then circling your clit with her tongue. The feeling made you arch off the bed, and a strangled gasp left you. Your legs automatically wanted to close, but were stopped by the bar. And when she began to suck on your most sensitive spot, your hips began to thrash. Forward and back, as if you couldn’t decide if you wanted more of the intense sensation, or if it was too much. 

A long drawn out moan left you then, and she didn’t stop. So you took that as meaning she wanted to hear you. So without abandon you began to cry out, pressing into her mouth and rocking your hips. Moans and whimpers fell freely from your lips. The occasional gasp as well, as the situation you were currently in took your breath away. 

With a particularly hard suck, you let out a small shriek. You wanted to beg her to stop, or keep going, you weren’t sure. It was a lot. You were almost over the edge. But you couldn't. Not without permission. That was another rule. She seemed to know you were holding back an orgasm though, because suddenly, something was pressing against your entrance. You hadn’t even noticed she’d reached into the case again. 

She didn’t bother prepping you, pushing in what felt like a large dildo without warning. Another small cry left you at the feeling. It felt good to feel full, but the burn of being stretched so suddenly was almost overpowering the pleasure. But then, once it began to bottom out, another small nub came to rest right on top of your clit. 

You started struggling in earnest then, figuring out what it was. Anything to hold off the threat of orgasming without permission. She chuckled at the sight of you, a stuffed and pleasured mess already. She delighted reaching for the remote, and then turned it onto the lowest setting. Small mewls left your lips at the feeling, and she began to slowly move it in and out of you. Your hips began to rock against the vibrator of their own will. You couldn’t stop them. Your body wanted the pleasure even though you knew the cost.

Then, she hit another setting and the head began to twist inside you along with the vibrations. Your back arched as much as your restraints allowed, and a gasping moan tore from your throat. You twisted, trying to fight your restraints and get away from the slow drilling as she began to slowly thrust it in and out of you again. But she reached up, and as easily as subduing a kitten, pinned you to the mattress by pressing against the middle of your abdomen.  
“Be a good girl darling.” She cooed, adoring how you struggled. “I’ll make you a deal.” 

You looked at her immediately, eyes pleading.

She stopped the vibrations, but left it inside you, and then looked at you with an almost cat like mischievousness. “I’m going to play a song on my phone. If you can last until the end of the song without coming, you have permission to come. However, you can imagine how disappointed I’ll be if you do come before then.”

You rolled it over in your mind, knowing that she probably had something up her sleeve. But the end of a song gave you a goal. Something for you to hang onto. You could do that. You shook your head in agreement vigorously. Judging from the pleased look on her face though, you’d just sealed your fate.

It took her only a few moments to set up the song and press play. And almost immediately after, she started up the vibrations again, this time stronger. But she didn’t touch you yet. Instead, she dug into the case again, and found nipple clips that were attached with a small chain. She didn’t seem to be in a hurry, so it must be a long song you figured. She reached over and played with your nipples for a few moment, just enough to make them more sensitive, and then clipped them. She tightened them just enough so the pain could be felt, but when she tugged the chain, pleasure instead pulsed through you. A moan left you, and your hips once again started grinding. However there was nothing to give you the friction you desired, much to you annoyance and relief. 

A small huff left Luna then, “Impatient aren’t you?”

She produced a third chain that she clipped to the chain connecting your nipples, and gave a sharp tug. With a gasp you realized that there was a third clip on the other end, and the wicked gleam in Luna’s eye solidified in your mind where it was going. With a sharp cry from you, she clipped it on your clit. This one was gentler than the ones on your nipples, but still had an unforgiving grip. Now everytime you shifted your hips, the tug could be felt in all three places. Along with, to your surprise, the vibrations. 

Helplessly you moaned, the sensations almost too much. Your wrists pulled at the binds, trying to escape. Your hips began to rock, and every move made it harder to not to orgasm. Then Luna turned up the vibrations again, and turned on the twisting inside you. A violent jerk caused a small scream to tear out of you at the sharp feeling of pleasure and pain from the clips tugging from your movement, and the stimulation your clit was feeling. The music still played, so you tried to force the pleasure back down. 

“Oh baby, is it a lot?” She asked sweetly, but there was no kindness there. 

She left you to your devices, allowing you to torture yourself with your movements. You tossed your head back and forth, trying to find relief from the relentless pleasure. You were so lost in it, and from trying to concentrate on the music, that you didn’t notice her retrieving another toy from the case. At least, not until it was pressing against your ass. 

A small gasp left you, and then a torture cry as she poured lube on your asshole, and started to work the plug in. It initially burned, but when the widest part slipped in, the entrance shrunk back around the end, effectively locking it inside of you. Now everytime you ground your ass down against the bed, the plug rubbed inside of you. Meanwhile, the chains continued their tugging with every movement. 

Luna sat prettily, playing with the plug occasionally, tugging on it lightly just so you'd feel the stretch of it. She watched so delightedly as you became a mess. Sweat trailed down your body, while she sat, still looking as if she’d just come to bed. Then she switched her attention to the vibrator, staring to thrust it in and out of your once more. But this time, it was harder and faster. And she made sure to always bump your clit hard when she shoved it back inside of you. 

At one point you actually began to cry. It was so much. You needed to come. But the music played on. Wails came freely from you now as you struggled. So much. Too much. You could barely form coherent thoughts now. Then Luna cruelly turned up the vibrator to its highest setting and another cry tore from you, and you wanted nothing more than to be allowed to speak, just so you could plead. It was almost demeaning that she didn’t allow you to speak. Almost as if she saw you as less than human. 

Then, blessedly, the music stopped. You came with a scream, arching off the bed and fighting against the restraints, as if you could escape the pleasure. The vibrator was still going, and the thrashing only made the intense sensations from the clamps that much worse. The feelings cause your orgasm to drag on and on, holding you hostage in your own pleasure. Moans fell freely from you, and your whole body would jerk with aftershocks. 

But then the music started again.

Wildly you looked over at Luna, who was looking at you with one part pity and two parts predator, and you realized that hadn’t been the end of the song.

“Oh darling. You only had 13 seconds left.” She intoned, a promise of punishment and worse. “But I’m feeling nice tonight. So how about...To make it up to me, you can orgasm 13 more times. Starting now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey inspired by my sadistic friend with benefits. The song trick was hers.


End file.
